This invention relates to a method for the recovery of platinum group metals (PGM) from thiourea solutions and acidic solutions in general, such as leach solutions resulting from the acid leaching of precious metal bearing material. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for the recovery of PGM from very highly acidic solutions of about 8N HCl and from thiourea strip liquors by reduction precipitation with alkali metal borohydride, preferably sodium or potassium borohydride.